


A Delightful Valentine’s

by LindtLuirae



Category: Naruto
Genre: BAMF Sakura, F/M, Fluff, Mutual Pining, Romance, Valentine’s Day, modern day AU, tobisaku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:02:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29437245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LindtLuirae/pseuds/LindtLuirae
Summary: A small token of my appreciation. Happy Valentine’s Day, Sakura.Tobirama S.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Senju Tobirama
Comments: 32
Kudos: 103





	A Delightful Valentine’s

**Author's Note:**

  * For [delightfullythoughtfulbird](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=delightfullythoughtfulbird).



> My first TobiSaku (for now 😉), enjoy! 
> 
> Thank you Al for betaing this, you’re lovely ❤️
> 
> Happy Valentine’s Day!

Sakura traipsed through the arching stone gateway of the Senju manor feeling the stirrings of something unusual in the air. The lights were off, dusky windows blocked out with heavy blinds. Chilly air pricked at Sakura’s skin as she hurried to the large double doors and gave four precise knocks at measured intervals. 

Moments later, it creaked open and a strip of light cast a halo at her feet. Somewhere in the thick copses of trees surrounding the gates echoed a faint rustle. Sakura quickly ducked inside, kicking the door shut with her heel. 

Hashirama Senju looked pale. “You’re here,” he said, sounding relieved. 

“Where is he?” Sakura demanded at once, reaching to retrieve a pair of latex gloves from her bag.

They stalked up the curved staircase to the second storey—Sakura snapped her gloves on—hurrying through a wide corridor to the set of oak doors at the end of the hallway. “Don’t touch anything,” she barked, prying the door open.

Tobirama Senju lay on his king sized bed looking sickly. His desk had been upturned, a dozen papers smeared with ink scattered across the room. The study chair’s leg had broken in half, leaving it awkwardly toppled over. 

“S-Sakura,” Tobirama said faintly and tried to sit up. 

Sakura was at his side in an instant, pushing him back down. “Don’t,” she ordered. “Don’t sit up. Poison must have had a paralytic factor. Those idiots could’ve killed you if they’d gotten the dosage wrong.”

“Who’d do this?” Hashirama said worriedly, joining his brother on the bed as Sakura swept through the room. 

“Someone clumsy,” Sakura murmured darkly as she crouched to study the carpet. Dirty soles had left a faint footprint impression on the padded floors. Size eleven—a large man. “Have you reported this?”

The silence that greeted her was telling. She sighed in exasperation, “This is getting out of hand!” 

“You know we can’t afford a scandal right now,” Hashirama glanced guiltily at his bedridden brother. “Not with our shareholder meeting right around the corner.”

“Someone is trying very hard to steal a document from you,” Sakura said, appalled. “Look at what they’ve done. The police need to get involved.”

“Not yet,” Hashirama insisted. “I’ve called you for a reason, Sakura-san.”

She sighed and resolved not to press him again so soon. His face was ashen with worry and she didn’t want to add onto that. “Fine. I’ll stay then, to make sure this doesn’t happen again.”

Hashirama bowed his head. “We’re forever indebted to you.”

“You can never be indebted to me; without your generous grant I would’ve never made it through med school or finished my research.” Sakura nodded back and ripped her gloves off. “Seeing as I can’t convince you to be reasonable, I’m going to prepare something to ease the effects of the poison.”

“Thank you,” Hashirama said sincerely, Tobirama’s eyes following her silently as she retreated from the room. 

  
  


It took Tobirama a couple of days to regain his full strength. He was silent and intimidating as ever, now with the added edge of paranoia. Sharp eyes cut left and right at any unexpected noise—he always looked ready to pounce at a moment’s notice.

“Relax,” Sakura cajoled. “I’ve got your back. If whoever it is shows up again, I’ll deal with him myself.”

Tobirama didn’t look particularly thrilled at her promise. “Just because you can make men twice your size cry doesn’t mean you have to put yourself in danger. Hashirama shouldn’t have involved you.”

“Don’t be silly,” she said, looking away as her chest tightened. “If anyone’s in danger, it’s the bastard who dared to harm you.”

Tobirama went silent, prompting Sakura to look at him. Vivid ruby eyes regarded her quietly, their hard edges softening at the sight of her studying his face. “You know how I feel about this.”

She did. Tobirama had made it abundantly clear that he liked to handle his business on his own. “It’s up to me whether I want to be involved or not.”

“Yes,” Tobirama agreed softly. “I only ask you to be careful. If you get hurt … I can’t have that on my conscience.”

She swallowed against the lump in her throat and nodded. “I understand. Please avoid going anywhere alone for the time being. I’ll accompany you if need be.”

  
  


Tobirama heeded her advice. For a man who followed no one’s rules, and ignored everyone’s opinions, it was a miracle. Even Hashirama couldn’t help expressing his surprise at Tobirama’s willingness to listen rather than command for once. 

“Are you a witch, Sakura-san?” Hashirama said in awe. “You must be. You charmed him didn’t you? You have to teach me your spell.”

Sakura rolled her eyes fondly at Hashirama’s theatratics. “I did no such thing. Tobirama-san experienced something awful and this might just be a reaction to his trauma.”

“Will he be okay?” Hashirama asked anxiously. He was giving Tobirama a wide berth, allowing the other man to spend uninterrupted time in his study drafting proposals, even when he should be resting and looking after his health. 

“He’s Tobirama; of course he will be,” Sakura said with conviction. No one was half as dedicated, half as brilliant as Tobirama Senju. He was strong willed and unflinching in the face of most challenges.

“One could only hope their own brother had half that much belief in them.” 

They both spun around to see Tobirama at the entrance way of the kitchen. He appeared unperturbed that he was being discussed in his absence. 

Sakura’s cheeks warmed, but she met his eyes resolutely when he turned his gaze on her. “We both believe in you,” she said with a confidence that belied the warbling mess in her chest. 

The ghost of a smile graced Tobirama’s lips. “So I’ve heard.”

“Tea, brother?” Hashirama attempted, his voice a note too high. 

“I was looking for something slightly stronger,” said Tobirama. Sakura opened her mouth to protest the consumption of alcohol so soon after his poisoning incident when Tobirama quickly added with a glance to her. “And by that I mean coffee.”

Her lips pressed shut with a smile as fondness swirled in her chest. 

She straightened from her lean against the marble counter once she was sure both brothers weren’t attempting anything sly, and made her departure. “Well then, I’ll be at the gym. Holler if you need me.”

  
  


No one hollered, but Tobirama found her an hour later with a bottle of cold water. Sakura, who had just finished her hundredth bench press and could feel sweat soaking through the back of her shirt, took it gratefully. 

When she wiped her hairline across her shoulder, he handed her a towel. 

She sent him a thankful smile as she patted at her face and collarbones. “What are you doing here?”

“I thought you might be thirsty.” 

Sakura refrained from mentioning she’d bought her own water bottle, choosing instead to bask in the thoughtfulness of his gesture. “Thank you,” she said with a warm smile. 

Tobirama lingered for a few moments longer before he took his leave. Sakura stared after him, mystified and longing. But she refused to dwell on something that could be the product of her imagination. She grabbed two weights and prepared to start her next set of lunges, momentarily putting Tobirama out of her mind. 

It proved to be very hard. 

He didn’t help her case when he found her again for dinner after she’d showered. “I made tempura.”

“You made it?” Sakura must’ve failed to hide her surprise. 

“Yes … we had to send our cooks home following the incident.” Tobirama explained. Sakura might have imagined it, but she swore she heard a hint of shyness in his voice. 

“Right,” she said, feeling silly.

At the dining room, he pulled her chair out for her, causing a flush to rise in her cheeks. “Thanks,” she murmured and couldn’t help noting the absence of Hashirama. “... where’s your brother?”

“He was too hungry to wait for you, he already ate his dinner.” They scooped food into their plates, Sakura suddenly finding her stomach filled with butterflies. 

“Did you … did you wait for me?” She smiled shyly, glancing at him from under the curve of her lashes. 

He blinked. Then he stared intently at his plate as he answered her. “Yes.”

Something warm and pleasant flooded her chest. Sakura ducked her head to hide her blush, but nothing could suppress the smile in her voice as she murmured a thank you. 

She went to sleep that night feeling giddy. She hoped it wasn’t all in her head. She hoped Tobirama liked her too.   
  


By the end of the week, Sakura had her first definitive clue to his true feelings. They presented themselves in the form of a red package on her desk. The box was easily half the size of the table, wrapped in a golden ribbon and smelling faintly of Tobirama’s brand of expensive perfume. 

He had delivered it himself. A cute note tucked into the ribbon read: 

_A small token of my appreciation. Happy Valentine’s Day, Sakura._

_Tobirama S._

Heart banging briskly in her chest, Sakura pried open the lid with tentative fingers. Folded neatly within the box was easily one of the prettiest dresses Sakura had ever seen.

She gasped, pulling out the beige and indigo dress to inspect it. It unfolded in an elegant sweep, the heavy skirt hanging in precise folded waves at knee length. The top was a lovely, strapless heart-shaped neckline. 

Sakura fell immediately in love with the way the colours seamlessly morphed into each other and couldn’t wait to try it on when she noticed the smaller wine-coloured box within the bigger one, and the pair of sleek heels that had been previously hidden by the dress. 

Her eyes latched onto the majestic way the heels were shaped like a butterfly. Feeling a little overwhelmed with excitement, she pried open the smaller box.

Sakura gasped again. It was a gold necklace that matched the butterfly heel of her shoe and a pair of matching earrings to go with it.

They were so beautiful she could only stare and wonder if she could accept something so expensive. Sakura set it down, taking a few moments to calm her racing heart before she went to hunt for Tobirama. 

She found him in his study, looking intently over a document with a steaming cup of coffee in his free hand. He looked up at her entrance, and there was no mistaking the way the tensed lines of his face gentled at the sight of her. “Hey,” he said as she slipped inside. 

“Hi,” Sakura said breathlessly. “I got your gift.”

Tobirama leaned back in his seat as he set his document and coffee cup down. He looked to Sakura expectantly. “Did you like it?”

“It’s beautiful,” she said as she approached him, trying to resist the urge to fidget under his careful scrutiny. “Really they’re so lovely but … but I can’t possibly accept all that, it’s too much”—

—“It’s not too much for me,” he interrupted hastily, straightening in his seat. “It’s not too much for me … and it would make me very happy if you accept it.”

Sakura bit the inside of her lip as a smile bloomed on her face. “You really didn’t have to go out of your way …”

“I wanted to,” he insisted. For a moment it looked like he might get up to join her in the middle of the room—Sakura had a vision of embracing him. It nearly lodged her heart in her throat. “If the meeting goes well … and I’m certain it will, we’ll be holding a party next week. It would be lovely if you would attend.”

Internally melting, Sakura nodded her head mutely and sent him a small grin. “I’ll be there. Thank you again.”

“It’s my pleasure, Sakura-san,” he returned her smile. 

Sakura hurried to her room before she could hyperventilate in his presence and launched herself on the bed where she proceeded to grab a pillow and muffle her unintelligible sounds.

Maybe he liked her too, after all. 

  
  


Tobirama’s attacker made another attempt a day before the Senju’s meeting with the Uchiha. Sakura met him with a knee to the gut. Perhaps the fool thought he was being discreet by climbing to the roof then breaking in through the terrace but Sakura, who enjoyed stargazing and liked to sip her tea by the fountain, was more than prepared to break some bones. 

The man let out a surprised yelp, flailed over the edge and nearly toppled over, if it weren’t for Sakura’s iron grip on his collar. “Well … look what the cat dragged in.”

Her gleeful tone clearly freaked him out. He was a man nearly twice her size with a menacing set of deep brown eyes. The lower part of his face was covered with a mask. 

“What the hell?” He said, trying to dislodge her hold on him. 

Sakura pinned him down over the ledge. “Make one move and I promise you, I will toss you over the edge.”

He muffled out a curse and tried to wiggle against her. “What was that?” She said, twisting his arm behind his back and smashing his cheek down against the concrete. 

He let out a pitiful whine and ceased wriggling. “That’s what I thought. State your name and who sent you.”

That was how Tobirama and Hashirama found them a handful of moments later. They must’ve caused enough of a rukus as Sakura tried to interrogate him and he yelled unintillegable things.

“Sakura!” Hashirama gasped, and made to approach them.

“No, stay where you are!” Sakura yelled as the man renewed his attempts to escape with vigor, throwing his weight back against her with all his might. 

Sakura was done coddling the bastard. She grasped the back of his neck and smashed it down against the ledge with unforgiving force.

He passed out cold. 

She released him with disgust, leaving him pitifully bent over with his ass sticking up in the air. If he fell it’d be his own fault for attempting to break in. 

Tobirama was at her side in an instant, eyes roaming her face for any injuries. He tipped her chin back, eyes narrowing at the small cut he found on her jawline. “I’ll kill him,” he whispered dangerously. 

Sakura grasped his wrist before he could think to attempt murder with them as witnesses. “W-wait! I’m _fine_ , I promise!” 

He loomed closer, as if trying to scrutinise her for any lies. 

Her heartbeat roared in her ears as she felt his breath curl over her chin. _Kiss me please_ , she thought but couldn’t manage to make the words roll off her tongue. 

“I’m going to call the police,” Hashirama said gravelly. His interruption prompted Tobirama to step away from her and give him a curt nod. 

“It seems we have no other option,” Tobirama agreed, sounding displeased. 

They watched Hashirama disappear down the stairs in silence. A chilly breeze picked up with his departure, barreling into Sakura. A shiver rattled her spine.

“You should go wait inside, it’s cold,” Tobirama said softly. He stood so close to her she could feel his warmth against her side, permeating through her sweater.

Despite herself, she shuffled closer to him until their shoulders brushed. “No, I’ll wait here with you.”

“Stubborn woman,” he said fondly. 

Sakura startled at the feeling of his big palm on her shoulder, bleeding heat into her skin. He tugged her closer, fitting her against his side. “Don’t get a cold on my accord.”

She looked up to him with surprise, and found his face much closer than anticipated. Her breath caught, her eyes landing fleetingly on his lips. “I-it’s okay,” she managed in a whisper. 

“Sakura,” he said. 

“Y-yes?” Her gaze flitted away from his lips to his eyes and felt a thrill blaze through her to find him watching her mouth so intently. 

His head tilted down, intentions all too clear. Sakura didn’t dare move in fear of startling him. 

His face loomed closer and closer, her chin tipped back and anticipation nearly buckled her knees.

He paused mere centimetres away, letting the tension between them build and build and build until Sakura felt light headed and faint. 

Curling her fingers in his shirt, she tugged him closer, urging him to kiss her without words. Tobirama seemed to get the memo, for he used his free hand to slant her chin up and pressed their lips together.

Sakura shuddered, leaning fully into him. 

His mouth moved slowly, his thumb brushing the length of her jawline before slipping into her hair. Cradling the back of her head, his lips parted against her own in invitation and Sakura nearly melted to his feet. 

His slick lips and the warmth of his body, and the masculine scent clinging to him, reduced all Sakura’s thoughts to something incoherent. 

“Brother—”

Sakura jolted in Tobirama’s arms, about to jump away when he spun her around, giving his back to Hashirama and shielding her in the shadows of his body.

“Ignore him,” he murmured, nipping softly at her lips.

Sakura’s breath hitched, torn between listening to him and the demands of her heart and body, and common decency. 

“Uh … okay then, I’ll take my leave,” said Hashirama, mirth colouring his tone.

Sakura didn’t have enough mental space left to feel embarrassment however, lost as she was in the taste and heat of Tobirama against her.

“You’re unbelievable,” she told him, and pulled him even closer, melding their bodies together.

“So I’ve been told,” Tobirama’s lips gave her a momentary reprieve to study her expression. 

“Why’d you stop?” She demanded.

He smirked. “Just making sure this is real.”

“Oh, this is very real,” Sakura licked her lips and tilted her chin back. “Continue please.”

“Yes ma’am,” he tugged gently at the hair on the nape of her neck and slanted his mouth over hers again.

It was so, so glorious.

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews are much appreciated and are a wonderful form of love ❤️


End file.
